Ash and Cynthia
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Cynthia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"So glad to be back here," Ash said as he and Pikachu entered Hearthome City, arguably the best city to hang out and live. After returning to his home region, he decided to visit Hearthome a few days later and hang there as much as he want.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed, nodding his head as he and Ash continued walking.

As they reached towards the mall, the tallest one in Sinnoh, a beautiful tall blonde named Cynthia came out of it while holding an ice cream cone with different flavors, licking it hard. The flavors were strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, all common ones that everybody eats.

"Cynthia..." Ash said, smiling at Cynthia. He was happy to see her again. He always liked her. When he first saw Cynthia in her black clothing, he thought how sexy she looked, but with the new clothes she was wearing when Ash and co. met her in Unova, she looked sexier. She's wearing it now.

He thought about asking her out on a date, then bang her. But he wasn't sure whether Cynthia would accept him as a boyfriend. Why? Because they're seven inches apart. Also, she was ten years older than him. This time, he'll ask her.

Noticing Ash and Pikachu standing inches away from her, she smiled too as she rushed towards him. "Ash, my friend. What brings you and Pikachu here in this fine city?"

"Just hang around, that's all," Ash replied.

"Ah. Here's a question. Have you ever tried licking three flavors of ice cream on a cone at once?"

"Not yet," Ash replied.

"Wanna give it a try, Ash?"

"Sure, Cynthia."

Moving closer to Cynthia's ice cream, he stick his tongue before touching the chocolate flavor, which was at the bottom. Then, he went up, tasting the other flavors at the same time.

"Awesome, huh?"

"It is, Cynthia," Ash replied. "By the way, I hope you don't mind asking you this, but could you go on a date with me?"

"Sounds nice, Ash. Where do you want us to go?"

"Anywhere around Hearthome City," Ash replied. Then, he pointed at a restaurant and said, "We could go there."

Looking at where Ash was pointing, Cynthia said, "A restaurant, huh? Great choice. What time do you want me to meet you here?"

"Seven sounds good," Ash said.

"Seven it is," Cynthia said. "I'll head home while I finish this ice cream."

"Okay, Cynthia. I'll see you later," Ash said. As Cynthia headed east, he looked at her ass.

"Was that Cynthia you were just talking to, Ash?" someone asked and it was Dawn, one of Ash's traveling companions.

"Uh-huh," Ash replied. "We're going out on a date."

"A date?" Dawn said, looking surprised. "Isn't she like fifteen years older than you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Cynthia and I will have fun together," Ash replied. Then, he and Pikachu left Dawn alone to explore the rest of Hearthome City. Dawn just stood there looking sad.

At 7:00, Cynthia arrived near the restaurant that Ash suggested for their date. Speaking of Ash, he waved at Cynthia as she reached closer. Ending his waving, he said, "Right on time, Cynthia. Let's do this."

As Cynthia, Ash, and Pikachu went inside, Dawn showed up from the grocery store next to the mall. She was angry and jealous of Cynthia for hanging out with Ash. Inside the restaurant, Cynthia pulled out her money and said, "I'll take care of the stuff you're planning on eating, Ash."

"Thanks, Cynthia," Ash said.

"No problem, Ash," Cynthia said.

After several minutes, Ash and Cynthia are heading back to their table while holding their plate of food. Joining Pikachu on the table, Ash and Cynthia began eating with their forks. Both had a plate of salad. The other stuff Ash had is pasta and chicken, while Cynthia had five slices of pizza and two pieces of corn.

"This is good..." Ash said, talking with his mouth full.

"I agree, Ash..." Cynthia said, putting much salad inside her mouth like a greedy person.

Dawn finally went inside the restaurant and saw Ash and Cynthia eating together while Pikachu grabbed a few lettuces from Ash's plate. "There's something I need to say, Cynthia... It's important..."

"What is it, then...?"

"I love you..." Ash replied. Then, he explained why he loved her.

"Oh, Ash... I love you too..." Cynthia said.

"You... you do?" Ash asked.

"Of course, Ash... I mean, look at you... You're the sexiest stud I've ever met in my life... I'm glad you asked me out on a date... to spend time together in great places like this restaurant... I couldn't ask you out a few years ago because I was a little shy... But here we are... eating together like a couple..."

"Cynthia..." Ash said, moving his face closer to Cynthia.

As Cynthia moved hers closer, the trainers touched each other's lips, briefly guiding towards each other's tongue. They then french-kissing, moaning as the two closed their eyes together.

Getting really mad, Dawn grabbed someone's giant cake off the table. Then, she threw at Ash and Cynthia, breaking up their kiss. That distracted a lot of people from eating and talking. "Stop kissing my man, bitch!" Dawn scowled.

"Why you little bitch!" Cynthia yelled.

Dawn attacking Cynthia with her fists, but they were ineffective due to Dawn's muscles being small. Then, Cynthia grabbed one of Dawn's arms and twisted it, making her scream. After dragging Dawn towards on the windows, she threw her outside, damaging her body as Dawn faded into black.

Heading back to Ash, Cynthia said, "I hope they're not mad for breaking their window."

"They won't, trust me," Ash said.

Sometime later, Ash, Cynthia, and Pikachu walked out of the restaurant and Cynthia asked, "Wanna join me in the shower at my place, so we can smell good?"

"Sure, Cynthia," Ash replied.

"Let's hold each other's hands on the way there, shall we?" Cynthia suggested.

"Good idea, my love," Ash said, touching Cynthia's hand with his.

After the trainers and Pikachu reached to Cynthia's house, Cynthia opened the door with her keys. Then, she, Ash, and Pikachu went inside before closing and locking the door. As Ash and Pikachu followed Cynthia to the bathroom, Ash removed his shirt. There, Ash took his shoes and the rest of his clothes off, exposing his naked body to Cynthia.

Taking her heels off, Cynthia said, "Nice body. I'll show mine in a second."

It didn't take Cynthia long to remove her clothes. Next, she turned the shower on as she and Ash went inside the tub. After handing Ash a bar of soap and a scrubber to scrub his body, she grabbed her own to do hers.

After a few minutes, the lovers dropped their stuff as they pressed each other's bodies, looking at one another. Grabbing Cynthia's nice ass, Ash said, "Let's dance, love."

"Okay, darling," Cynthia said, also grabbing Ash's ass.

The two started dancing.

The End


End file.
